


Tea for Two

by Destinyawakened



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't like tea; prompt from heeroluva, probably not that great, but writing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



When Bruce Wayne mentioned tea, Jim Gordon thought the billionaire meant casual, with him and Alfred, sipping out mugs and eating those homemade scones the butler baked so well. Now, tea wasn't his idea of good, hot beverage either. The commissioner preferred deep, dark, black coffee, a pinch of sugar and no cream. The mention of tea often made him cringe, but for Bruce's sake, he always did manage to choke down a cup. The unfortunate thing for Jim was, however, that tea this time around was not as casual or intimate as he had so hoped it would be.

 Stuck at an overly elegantly dressed table, Jim sat awkwardly with his hands in his lap staring at the various spoons and small butter knives that sat around his place setting of perfectly hand painted china. Bewildered, the commissioner simply stared at extravagance, mentally kicking himself for not asking Bruce to be clearer on the details of his high noon tea. If the billionaire was looking for a means of punishing the older man, he certainly had hit it right on the nose.

 The last tea party Jim attended was his daughter's when she was seven and the most esteemed guests at that luncheon were her baby dolls.

 Jim was surrounded by socialites and politicians alike, quietly chatting to one another around the table, all dressed the part, leaving Jim feeling a little under dressed in his drab brown suit and black tie. What ever he did to Bruce to make him mad enough to invite him to such an event, Jim would likely never know.

 A chair was pulled out next to him and Bruce sat down with a wry grin complacent on his face. Jim noticed the sparkling gaze in those hazel eyes and merely threw the brunette an annoyed look over the top of his glasses.

 “You look tense,” he murmured, leaning toward him so no one else could hear him. A hand splayed down the back of Jim's suit jacket as the younger man attempted to comfort him without drawing too much attention to them.

 “Oh? Do I?” he asked, sarcasm thick in his voice as his mustache bristled with his irritability. “I couldn't imagine why, Mister Wayne.”

 Bruce's brows raised as the formality, something Jim only did for two reasons: witty, flirtatious banter or he was undeniably upset with the younger man. Jim assumed Bruce was smart enough to figure out which he was currently being.

 “It's just tea, Jim,” Bruce insisted, rubbing a circle into the small of Jim's back.

 “'Just tea' is when we sit at your place and play chess. This is an elegant, formal event that you should have explained more clearly.” Jim was using a low, annoyed tone, barely noticeable to anyone else, but his fierce blue eyes were certainly showing how he truly felt.

 “My apologies.”

 Big, warm amber and green hues mixed with a the chocolatey gaze of Bruce's and Jim found himself rolling his eyes, exasperated.

“You owe me.”

 A glint of a smile played across the billionaire's elegant, aristocratic features. “I _will_ make it up to you. I promise.”

 “Holding you to it.”

 Bruce merely grinned wider, eyes sparkling something mischievous, as he leaned over with Jim's napkin and gently placed it in the older man's lap.

 “I expect nothing less of you.”

 


End file.
